Last mission
by Ellistriel
Summary: Tres años después del ataque del Kyuubi, la vida de Hatake Kakashi vuelve a tomar un nuevo rumbo, colocándolo al mando de un grupo de reclutas que lo acompañarán en su periodo como capitán ANBU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Resumen:** Tres años después del ataque del Kyuubi, la vida de Hatake Kakashi vuelve a tomar un nuevo rumbo, colocándolo al mando de un grupo de reclutas que lo acompañarán en su periodo como capitán ANBU.

* * *

**Last mission**

Capítulo 01

* * *

Se despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Nuevamente había tenido esa pesadilla. El doctor al que le habían ordenado consultar afirmaba que sus problemas para dormir estaban generados por sentimientos de culpa entremezclados con recuerdos. No estaba muy convencido de que el hombre estuviera realmente capacitado para analizarlo profundamente, pero al menos parecía haber acertado a grandes voces con lo que le ocurría.

Rascó ligeramente su desordenada cabellera grisácea antes de ponerse de pie casi como si estuviera arrastrando su cuerpo. Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y la abrió permitiendo que la brisa nocturna ingresase y lo refrescara. A pesar de su brusco despertar no maldijo demasiado la forma en la que su mente decidió levantarlo a la mitad de la noche, de cualquier manera debía de hacerlo, tenía una reunión importante a una hora poco agradable.

Miró al cielo, notó la brillante y circular silueta de la luna, luna llena, la misma que unos años atrás lo había observado buscar desesperadamente a su antigua compañera de equipo. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza tratando de evitar que la sensación de nostalgia lo inundara, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por encontrarla cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido. Pero ella simplemente desapareció gravemente herida en la mitad del caos de la misión a la que se le asignó como médico.

Su mundo se venía cayendo a pedazos desde que era muy joven. Su madre murió cuando él era pequeño y tenía muy borrosos los recuerdos de ella, su padre acabó con su propia vida, provocando una herida muy profunda en el hijo que dejó atrás. Años después la muerte de Obito lo golpeó duramente y cambió la forma en la que veía y afrontaba el mundo de manera radical. No pudo ser capaz de cumplir la promesa de proteger a Rin, ella simplemente se esfumó, posiblemente muerta aunque el cuerpo nunca fuera encontrado. Y para finalizar; su maestro, la última persona que era cercana a él, terminó sacrificándose por salvar a Konoha tres años atrás. Eran demasiadas cosas que se mantenían siempre presentes en su mente y rara vez lo dejaban descansar en paz.

Se alejó de la ventana y tratando de no hacer ruido comenzó a alistarse, desde el momento en que quedó solo tomó una decisión referente al camino que tomaría como ninja. Con algo de lentitud comenzó a colocarse el oscuro uniforme antes de acomodar sobre su cuerpo el chaleco grisáceo y los protectores de brazos y piernas. Observó por un instante la máscara blanca de perro y luego la colocó sobre su rostro. Ya era casi hora de la reunión.

x x

Avanzó con paso firme por los oscuros corredores, sus sentidos eran bastante finos y realmente no necesitaba estar en un lugar iluminado para saber lo que ocurría a su alredor. Desde que ingresó a los ANBU se había visto obligado a poder percibir los más sutiles aromas que lo rodeaban y reconocerlos, escuchar con más atención de lo que como shinobi ya lo hacía, aprovechar cada pequeño haz de luz a su favor e incluso a detectar los pequeños cambios de temperatura o viento sobre su cuerpo. Pero luego de unos años todo eso le era natural e incluso se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ser jounin sin las habilidades que ahora le parecían tan básicas.

Encontró el lugar al que debía llegar. Era la única puerta que dejaba escapar una tenue luz por su parte inferior y además podía escuchar las respiraciones de tres personas en su interior, pero estaba seguro de que habían más. Se detuvo por un instante en la puerta y cerró los ojos, en cuanto ingresara su vida como shinobi volvería a tomar un nuevo rumbo.

—Ya era hora —comentó con cierta desaprobación un hombre al verlo ingresar, era alto además de corpulento y llevaba una máscara de tonos negros que parecían simbolizar un dragón.

Kakashi no respondió, simplemente se mantuvo observando con atención por debajo de su máscara, pensando que ese hombre necesitaba relajarse un poco. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y dirigió su atención a las otras personas que se encontraban presentes, eran cuatro más, fuera del que lo recibió. A uno de ellos ya lo había visto antes y si no se equivocaba debía de pertenecer a la rama de inteligencia de los ANBU, corrían rumores de que era un talentoso interrogador y llevaba su rostro cubierto por una máscara de mono. Los otros eran la razón por la que se encontraba ahí esa noche.

—Ustedes tres —habló el ANBU dragón señalando a los aludidos—, estarán bajo sus órdenes desde este momento —indicó haciendo una pequeña seña en dirección a Kakashi—. Sus expedientes están a tu disposición —añadió, ahora dirigiéndose al shinobi que acababa de llegar mientras que el ANBU de la máscara de mono le extendía los mencionados documentos.

Kakashi asintió ligeramente con la cabeza sin abrir los expedientes, en frente de él se encontraban dos shinobi y una kunoichi, sus rostros también cubiertos por máscaras. Eran nuevos reclutas y ahora que él había sido ascendido a capitán ANBU tenía a su cargo a tres novatos.

Sin prisa posó la mirada sobre el que, por su físico, parecía ser el mayor del grupo. Llevaba una máscara de serpiente y sin duda tenía la mirada fija sobre él, para ser más específico sobre su cabellera plateada y por su lenguaje corporal parecía estar algo ansioso e incluso sorprendido. La kunoichi del grupo portaba una máscara de liebre y su cabello largo era de un color púrpura. Notó que debía de ser bastante joven, si bien el chaleco no estaba hecho para resaltar las curvas de una mujer, era evidente que aún era suficientemente joven como para no hacer mucha diferencia si se lo quitaba. Por último estaba el que portaba una máscara de felino. Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de incomodidad cuando trató de verlo a los ojos a través de la máscara, pese a la penumbra era notorio que poseía una mirada penetrante. Debía de estar rondando la misma edad que la kunoichi, aunque se le notaba atlético distaba bastante poseer músculos marcados sobre su cuerpo.

—En unas horas volverán a reunirse —habló el ANBU que parecía estar a cargo de todo—. Los cuatro han sido altamente examinados y esperamos que puedan formar un equipo eficiente.

—Revisaré sus expedientes y luego nos presentaremos formalmente —intervino Kakashi tranquilamente, quería tener algo de tiempo para prepararse—. Nuestras identidades deben de ser un secreto para el exterior, pero dentro del equipo es necesario que sepamos quienes somos —explicó antes de retirarse, viendo como la ansiedad del que llevaba la máscara de serpiente parecía haber disminuido un poco. Estaba convencido de que debía haberlo reconocido, al final las máscaras ocultan la identidad hasta cierto grado y él tenía un cabello bastante característico como para ser ignorado.

x x

Llegó a su casa cerca del amanecer y se detuvo por un instante frente a la puerta al escuchar muchos gruñidos juguetones salir del interior. Vivía en un minúsculo departamento en un tercer piso y usualmente cualquier cosa que ocurría dentro podía sentirse desde el exterior. Tomó algo de aire y suspiró con cansancio, por lo que escuchaba no iba a poder simplemente entrar y ponerse a descansar.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una pequeña jauría de cachorros tratando de comerse una colcha que llegaron a atrapar entre sus dientes. Lo más probable era que Bull, como había nombrado al más grande de los canes, hubiera sido el culpable de pasarles el artículo al resto. Pero pese al desorden no pudo evitar sonreír, al final había sido una buena elección llevarse a los ocho perros en lugar de escoger sólo a uno.

Al momento en que cerró la puerta, el más pequeño de los caninos lo notó y se acercó a él moviendo su diminuta cola, dejando atrás a los demás. Kakashi había notado que ese era sin dudas el más inteligente de los ocho, todos eran perros ninja, pero Pakkun era especialmente brillante, con sólo dos meses había conseguido comenzar a hablar.

—¡Kakashi! —saludó alegremente el cachorro. Se le veía contento de verlo, probablemente el despertarse en la noche y no encontrar a su dueño no lo había hecho muy feliz.

Al escucharlo, los otros perros dirigieron la atención hacia el shinobi y corrieron hasta llegar a sus pies, casi automáticamente impidiéndole dar un paso sin arriesgarse a pisarlos. Guruko, un can de grandes orejas y unas pequeñas marcas al costado de su hocico similares a bigotes, había arrastrado con él la colcha medio destrozada, haciendo aún más bulto a los pies de Kakashi.

—Creo que tienen hambre —comentó el shinobi sonriendo al ver el estado de la manta. Pese a que le sugirieron que consiguiera alguna invocación como parte de su repertorio como ninja, estaba más complacido con la compañía que con los servicios que a futuro le pudieran prestar.

Casi de forma automática los ocho perros dejaron de revolotear a los pies de Kakashi y corrieron mientras ladraban agudamente a la base del mueble en donde, en la parte más alta, estaba la comida para ellos. El joven jounin consiguió alcanzar los ocho platos y prepararles la mezcla de comida para perro con algo de leche, le habían recomendado hacerlo con agua, pero eso le pareció poco agradable, a él no le gustaría que le ablanden la comida así. Se sentó entre los pequeños cachorros y los observó mientras lo ignoraban, estaban bastante tranquilos comiendo animadamente sus alimentos, pero cuando terminaran probablemente volverían a rodearlo y hacer bulla.

Se puso de pie un momento, recordando que tenía que tener cuidado con los documentos que llevaba encima, no podía permitir que acabaran en las fauces de sus canes ¿Quién le creería la historia de que sus perros se comieron los expedientes? Divisó una repisa alta y los colocó ahí, ya cuando los cachorros se cansaran se dedicaría a revisarlos.

* * *

Este fic no será muy largo o con capítulos inmensos, quiero centrarme en la etapa ANBU de la vida de Kakashi, pero resaltando únicamente algunas misiones y momentos importantes. Es parte de lo que tenía pensado que Kakashi había estado haciendo luego de su gaiden y que jamás coloqué en _Crónicas_ ya que no venía al caso, pero me servía para darle más consistencia a su personaje. Asumo que tienen una idea de quienes son al menos dos de los tres integrantes del equipo de Kakashi y la identidad de uno de los otros dos ANBUs presentes en la reunión. La mención a Rin ya no va con el canon, pero honestamente no planeo adaptarlo, sobretodo porque hasta la fecha aún me queda la gran duda del por qué Kakashi hizo lo que hizo.

Las edades de los personajes, que luego se enterarán o pueden sacar sus cálculos con lo que ya he dicho (Minato murió tres años antes de el fic), y un par de los eventos que ocurrirán están de acuerdo al canon y la información de los databook. Ahora los momentos exactos de unirse a los ANBU es otra cosa, si bien hay información de cuando los personajes se volvieron genin y chuunin, no existen datos sobre su ingreso a los ANBU o ascenso a jounin (Excepto por Kakashi en lo que refiere a volverse jonin)

Como siempre los reviews con sus opiniones son bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last mission**

Capítulo 02

* * *

Las noticias sobre Uchiha Itachi comenzaron a sonar en sus oídos desde el primer momento en que puso pie en la calle e inició su lento y casi perezoso avance. El muchacho, que recién cumplía un año llevando el rango de genin, había regresado casi intacto luego de un combate en una misión que acabó con una emboscada por parte de un grupo de supuestos ninjas renegados de Kumo. De alguna manera la épica actuación del heredero al liderazgo del clan Uchiha se había filtrado rápidamente en boca de casi todos los habitantes de la hoja.

Kakashi escuchó con atención, deteniéndose en un pequeño puesto de té, cómo Itachi no sólo salió casi ileso de un enfrentamiento sorpresa contra tres shinobis enemigos experimentados, sino también cómo consiguió mantener vivos a sus dos compañeros permitiéndole a su sensei centrarse en el combate. Las noticias sobre las prodigiosas habilidades del muchacho no eran novedad, pero esa era la primera ocasión en que realmente podía decirse que estaba en boca de todos. El jounin de cabello plateado sonrió ligeramente y reinició su caminata, no podía seguir escuchando el inicio de cómo se formaba una posible nueva leyenda de Konoha, tenía una cita con sus tres nuevos subordinados y ya estaba tarde.

x x

Intentando no dejar ver su incomodidad por el retraso del shinobi que los convocó, la joven kunoichi de cabello morado observó con detenimiento los alrededores tratando, hasta el momento en vano, de dar con algo que delatara que el supuesto retrazo era en realidad algún tipo de prueba. Estaba acompañada por los que comprendía debían de ser los otros dos ANBU de su rango que horas antes estuvieron presentes en la reunión, pero dado que no se conocían las caras ninguno había cruzado palabras. Llevaban cerca de una hora esperando encima de uno de los tantos puentes que atravesaban río Naka por el interior de Konoha. El lugar a primera vista era agradable, el sonido del agua debajo de ellos daba una sensación refrescante y los árboles que rodeaban el área realmente servían como aislante del resto del mundo. Pero en realidad ella comprendía bastante bien que en esos momentos estaban en un área un tanto alejada y poco transitada de Konoha y eso la mantenía alerta.

El silencio se rompió cuando el mayor de los shinobi presentes dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, un tanto ruidoso, que obligó a los otros dos a observarlo con curiosidad. Comenzó a caminar sobre el puente con dirección a Konoha con toda la disposición de irse.

—¡Oye! —llamó la joven kunoichi al notarlo—. Se supone que debemos de esperar —explicó, consiguiendo que el shinobi se girara sobre su sitio para observarla. Chasqueó ligeramente la lengua casi de inmediato al darse cuenta lo que había hecho: acababa de ser la que confirmó la razón por la que estaban ahí. En esa ocasión era algo tonto, pero en una misión real algo así sería un descuido muy grande.

—No se ustedes, pero yo tengo responsabilidades un tanto permanentes en Konoha —replicó de forma calmada.

—Todos tenemos responsabilidades —respondió ella de inmediato, observando ligeramente al tercer shinobi que hasta el momento sólo observaba, con una intensa mirada, la situación con atención. Por un momento pensó que quizás estaba exagerando, ya los habían hecho esperar una hora tal vez simplemente no iba a venir nadie.

—Tengo pacientes que atender, no puedo simplemente desaparecerme por tanto tiempo —respondió él, dejando bastante claro el tipo de habilidades que debía de tener.

—¡Sabía que te había visto antes de algún lugar! —intervino de improvisto el tercer shinobi, con una actitud bastante más relajada que la kunoichi, abriendo un poco más sus inusuales y penetrantes ojos oscuros—. Eres uno de los médicos del hospital, incluso creo que me has atendido en más de una ocasión.

x x

Kakashi observó desde la distancia el lugar que había dictado como punto de encuentro, llevaba un par de minutos oculto analizando un poco las actitudes de su nuevo equipo. No se había acercado porque se encontraba a la espera de verlos interactuar, y por un momento casi se había resignado a que no lo conseguiría, pero para suerte de él al fin estaban cruzando palabras.

Ya tenía estudiados los datos de los tres expedientes, pero esa era información obtenida por terceros, deseaba al menos llegar con algo propio antes de hablarles directamente. Hasta ese momento parecía que podía esperar tranquilidad dentro de grupo; a pesar de que estaba viendo diferencias en la decisión de si lo esperarían o no, ninguno había actuado de forma autoritaria, agresiva o incluso mostrándose muy crítico hacia la actitud de los otros.

Tomó aire ligeramente y se preparó para acercarse a ellos.

La presencia del shinobi de cabellera plateada fue inmediatamente percibida por los otros tres ninjas, quedando en silencio de inmediato. El mayor de ellos sonrió ligeramente al ver a Kakashi acercarse, pero no se movió de su lugar.

―Veo que ya se conocieron ―comentó Kakashi tranquilamente, sin dar explicaciones por su demora―. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi ―agregó y luego se quedó en silencio sin saber qué más añadir. Recordaba bien las presentaciones cuando fue colocado bajo la tutela del que sería el cuarto Hokage, pero no le pareció adecuado tomarlo de modelo para un equipo ANBU.

―Yo soy Hiraki Kitou ―intervino, el mayor de los tres nuevos subordinados de Kakashi, al darse cuenta que él había quedado en silencio―. Formo… ―siguió, pero se detuvo para rectificarse―, formaba parte de uno de los escuadrones médicos de la villa ―completó. Su trabajo como ANBU lo obligaría a minimizar su tiempo como médico ninja, aún atendería en el hospital, pero ya no seguiría como parte de los escuadrones de respaldo―. Me gradué de la academia a los nueve y logré mi ascenso a chuunin hace tres años, cuando tenía catorce.

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente bajo su máscara, pero no dijo nada, ya conocía a Kitou por un buen par de años. Dirigió la mirada a la kunoichi del grupo.

―Mi nombre es Uzuki Yugao, tengo doce años. Me gradué de la academia a los diez y conseguí mi ascenso a chuunin a los once ―dijo ella. No sabía qué más agregar, no había pertenecido a ningún grupo en especial, ser ANBU era lo que la volvería parte de eso. Se sentía orgullosa de sus logros en tan poco tiempo, pero si realmente se ponía a pensar no había realizado ninguna labor destacable.

―Qué bueno que no soy el menor, tengo trece años ―intervino el último integrante del grupo, se le veía entusiasmado―. Mi nombre es Tenzou y obtuve mi título de genin y chuunin a los seis años ―informó con una sonrisa. Por un momento Yugao y Kitou parecía que iban a preguntar por su apellido ausente, pero la revelación de su edad de graduación les sorprendió demasiado.

―¿A los seis? ―preguntó Kitou un poco decepcionado al compararse.

―¿Te volviste genin y chunin el mismo año? ―cuestionó la kunoichi con mucho interés. Usualmente los shinobi más destacados lograban el ascenso luego de un año de haberse graduado.

Kakashi se limitó a observar a Tenzou y cómo manejaba su inusual situación. El jonin había terminado de leer los expedientes y conocía todo lo que ellos habían mencionado, incluso de forma mucho más detallada sobre sus habilidades y rendimiento en las misiones. Pero la situación de Tenzou era especial, su edad de graduación y ascenso no eran lo más llamativo de su expediente, sino su relación con Orochimaru y el primer Hokage. Kakashi sabía que eventualmente todo el equipo estaría al tanto, las habilidades del elemento madera no pasarían desapercibidas, pero no era necesario que se enteraran en ese momento.

―Tenemos una semana para conocernos y adaptarnos a las habilidades de los otros antes de que nos comiencen a asignar misiones―intervino Kakashi cuando sintió que ya había dejado que interrogaran suficiente a Tenzou―. Dado que contamos con un médico ninja estaremos fuera toda la semana trabajando, los daños que podamos sufrir durante el entrenamiento los atenderemos ahí mismo, como ocurriría en una misión real.

Luego de esto Kakashi les informó algunos temas un tanto más formales sobre cómo tendrían que balancear su vida como ANBUs con sus familias y otras labores. Hubieron un par de preguntas y luego dio por terminado el encuentro, no sin antes informarles dónde se encontrarían en unas horas para su primer entrenamiento como equipo.

Yugao se retiró en compañía de Tenzou al ver que el médico ninja parecía que no iba a irse con ellos, algo extraño considerando que previa a la llegada de Kakashi, él era justamente quien decía estar ocupado. Kitou se mantuvo observando a Kakashi en silencio hasta que sintió que Yugao y Tenzou ya no estaban cerca.

—Me sorprendí mucho al verlo anoche, senpai —comentó, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Kakashi sólo asintió ligeramente. Kitou había sido compañero de Rin y Obito en la academia ninja, se graduaron en la misma promoción y fue, de alguna manera, subordinado de la kunoichi. Rin había sido muy talentosa en lo referente al control de su chakra por lo que inició su entrenamiento como médico desde su graduación de la academia a los nueve años. Para Kitou el panorama fue diferente, si bien su control de chakra era superior al promedio, le fue necesario perfeccionarlo antes de ser admitido para iniciar su adiestramiento como médico.

Al haber estudiado junto con Rin y Obito en la academia y ser compañero de trabajo de ella, Kitou eventualmente conoció a Kakashi y se relacionó con él. Pero no fue hasta después de la muerte de Obito que realmente comenzaron a cruzar palabras, hasta ese momento Kakashi había sido una persona difícil de tratar.

―No estaba seguro si era adecuado mencionar que ya nos conocíamos ―comentó Kitou. No era un secreto, pero no sabía si eso podría afectar de alguna manera al equipo. Además no quería pecar de irrespetuoso, por más que se conocieran y tuvieran la misma edad era su superior.

―No creo que sea un problema ―aseguró el jounin comenzando a caminar en compañía del otro muchacho.

―¿Y has escuchado las últimas noticias sobre Itachi? ―preguntó Kitou buscando hacer algo de conversación.

―¿Sobre los ninjas de Kumo?

―Sí y no ―respondió con una media sonrisa―. Lo de los ninjas es lo que más se comenta, pero lo interesante es que despertó su sharingan ―añadió, consiguiendo una reacción visible de sorpresa en Kakashi―. Atendí a uno de los miembros de su equipo, así que estuve presente cuando Fugaku-san apareció y se enteró de todo. Jamás lo había visto tan orgulloso y eso que los Uchiha pecan de serlo ―agregó, riendo un poco, antes de relatarle algunos detalles de lo ocurrido en el enfrentamiento.

x x

Kakashi acompañó a Kitou hasta el hospital y se despidió. El muchacho siempre trataba de ser agradable y conversador, posiblemente por la relación cercana que tuvo con Rin. Usualmente lo escuchaba por educación, pero al parecer tener un conocido en el hospital era una muy buena fuente de información. Uchiha Itachi había despertado su sharingan ¿Qué pensaría Obito sobre eso? El niño tenía sólo ocho años, un verdadero prodigio.

―¡Hatake!

El sonido de su apellido pronunciado fuertemente por una voz femenina lo regresó a la realidad. Al dirigir su somnolienta mirada a la fuente del sonido, vio a Inuzuka Tsume acercarse junto con su hija mayor, Hana. Por la apariencia sucia que tenían y las heridas menores en el cuerpo de la pequeña, Kakashi asumió que debían de haber estado entrenando. Para los miembros del clan Inuzuka la academia ninja era un lugar de entrenamiento secundario, lo principal era el paso de conocimientos entre los adultos a los más jóvenes.

―¿Cómo te ha ido con los cachorros? ―cuestionó la mujer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―Pakkun ya habla.

―¿Tan pequeño? Parece que te tocó uno muy inteligente ―comentó Tsume riendo un poco―. El resto no demorará mucho entonces, normalmente cuando hay uno que habla los demás aprenden deprisa.

―Quería pedirte un favor ―intervino él tranquilamente tras pensar un momento en la suerte que había tenido de cruzarse con la persona que quería buscar―. Voy a estar fuera por una semana y necesito un lugar donde dejarlos.

―No te preocupes ―respondió Tsume antes de colocar una mano sobre la espalda de su hija y empujarla ligeramente hacia el frente―. Hana puede encargarse de ellos, le serviría bastante. ¿Quieres que los recoja ahora?

―No tiene que ser de inmediato, pero si en un par de horas ―respondió, asumiendo que Hana estaba algo cansada tras entrenar con su madre.

―Puedo ir ahora ―intervino Hana fuertemente y parándose derecha, posiblemente en un intento de dejar claro frente a su madre que el entrenamiento no la había dejado sin energías―. Si tu quieres claro… ―agregó segundos después, un tanto avergonzada, cuando vio cómo Kakashi la observaba con una expresión divertida en el único ojo que era visible.

* * *

Por si a alguien le suena el nombre del médico es porque lo debe de haber leído en alguno de los databooks de Naruto. Técnicamente no es un OC, es uno de esos personajes que sólo salió para hacer una cosa y nunca se le volvió a ver, aunque el apellido es inventado y en general todo sobre él lo es, excepto por la edad y el nombre xD

La edad de la activación del sharingan de Itachi es acorde al canon (Ocho años), con la primera oración deben de haber pensado que estaba en plena masacre Uchiha xD La pequeña Hana también tiene ocho años por aquí y aún se encuentra en la academia. El nombre del río técnicamente es canon, no estoy segura si es info de los databooks o realmente lo llegaron a mencionar con nombre propio a raíz de lo de Shisui.

Comenten, los reviews son siempre bien recibidos. En mi perfil trataré de ir colocando las fechas de actualización, tengo mucho escrito y mayormente es acomodar y arreglar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last mission**

Capítulo 03

* * *

Su primera misión como capitán ANBU no fue en absoluto como la había imaginado. Cuando recibió el llamado del Hokage, este le informó que desplegaría a su equipo para que vigilasen Konoha durante dos semanas, era algo tan rutinario que por un momento pensó en pedir una extensión del periodo de entrenamiento. Pero tras enterarse del motivo, sencillamente asintió.

En dos semanas llegaría un grupo de shinobis de Kumo para firmar definitivamente el cese de hostilidades entre ambas aldeas. Con eso oficialmente terminaría la tercera guerra ninja y por fin se regresaría a un periodo de paz. Todos los ANBU disponibles se encargarían de la vigilancia de Konoha y sus alrededores, su trabajo era asegurarse de que nada interfiriera con los preparativos o la firma de paz.

Kakashi no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría su equipo la noticia. No se quejarían, pero para ellos la situación era distinta, como novatos posiblemente estaban esperando alguna misión que los alejara por semanas o meses de Konoha, como normalmente ocurría. Pero órdenes eran órdenes y la verdad era que él deseaba estar presente para apoyar.

x x

―Pensé que nos había ido bien en el entrenamiento ―comentó Tenzou, ligeramente decepcionado tras escuchar la noticia, al parecer realmente deseaba salir por una buena temporada de Konoha.

Kakashi observó al joven en silencio, no esperó que alguno expresara abiertamente su descontento. Quizás debió de mandarles un pergamino con la misión en lugar de citarlos en el puente donde se presentaron oficialmente, al menos así hubiera podido obviar la queja y miradas decepcionadas.

Los otros dos integrantes del equipo se mantuvieron en silencio, pero era bastante obvio que pensaban igual que Tenzou. Los ANBU eran un grupo formado por shinobi extremadamente hábiles. Resguardar Konoha era una labor importante, aún más considerando el evento, pero lo usual era que sus habilidades fueran utilizadas para mantener a salvo la aldea operando en el exterior para repeler peligros antes de que afectaran a la población o incluso se volvieran de conocimiento público.

―¿Y los Uchiha? ―preguntó Kitou seriamente―. La labor de defender Konoha como grupo recae principalmente sobre ellos.

―No sé cuál sea su participación, no se me ha informado ―respondió Kakashi. La verdad era que no había preguntado pese a que era consciente que este tipo de actividades era competencia de ellos―. No soy el que está a cargo de toda esta operación, no es mi lugar indagar por las labores de los otros. Mi labor es mantener este equipo listo para lo que se nos ordene ―Con eso el equipo simplemente asintió y momentos después cada uno se retiró en silencio.

Esa noche Kakashi regresó a su casa y se recostó en su cama de forma silenciosa, no quería despertar a los cachorros que se encontraban desparramados por todo el suelo rodeando su cama. Se quedó observando el techo pensativo, su mente no dejaba de recordarle al clan Uchiha. Fugaku iba a tomar la intromisión de los ANBU de mala manera, sobretodo porque estaba seguro de que no se le daría el control de la operación a él. El líder del clan Uchiha tenía una relación bastante tensa con los ANBU, su misión era vigilar Konoha y mantener el orden, pero no tenía el poder para poder intervenir a ningún miembro de los enmascarados, aunque estuviese seguro de que estuviera implicado en algún crimen.

El rasqueteo de la pata de su cama hizo que volviera su atención a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Con pereza giró su cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama y observó como uno de sus cachorros parecía estar teniendo un sueño en el que corría, o al menos eso parecía por la forma en la que movía las patas.

x x

El día de la firma llegó rápido y sin contratiempos si se ignoraba las fuertes discusiones entre Uchiha Fugaku y el ANBU encargado de la operación. Los hombres no podían ponerse de acuerdo y cada uno trataba de mantener el control de la situación alegando alguna función específica de su cargo a su favor. Las discusiones terminaron de mala gana cuando Shimura Danzou consiguió que el tercero lo asignara como cabeza al mando, aunque eso no quitó que los Uchiha se sintieran desplazados.

―Que mal día para celebrar un cumpleaños ―comentó Tenzou, vestido con su uniforme ANBU, mientras observaba desde una posición alta como a unas cuadras de donde se realizaba la bienvenida a los shinobi extranjeros, los Hyuuga se reunían.

―La hija de Hiashi-sama cumple tres ―mencionó Kitou.

―¿Y eso es especial? ―cuestionó Yugao, la verdad era que no entendía porque uno de los clanes más importantes de la villa sencillamente no iba a asistir a un evento tan importante como la firma de paz.

―Cuando el heredero de la rama principal del clan cumple tres años inicia su entrenamiento y es la fecha en la que se coloca el sello sobre los miembros de la rama secundaria ―explicó Kakashi sin posar la mirada sobre el clan del que estaba hablando―. La niña tiene un primo un año mayor que ella que aún no ha sido sellado ―especificó. No conocía a fondo las tradiciones del clan, pero dado que el pequeño era hijo del hermano gemelo de la actual cabeza de la familia lo más probable era que no tuviera el sello ya que estaban asegurándose de tener un heredero dentro de la rama principal. Si la hija de Hiashi no hubiera vivido hasta la edad de iniciar su entrenamiento o si por algún motivo él no hubiera tenido descendientes, lo más probable era que hubiesen tomado al niño como parte de la rama principal.

Los dos shinobi más jóvenes del equipo no indagaron más, los clanes antiguos tenían sus secretos y tradiciones. Posiblemente eso era todo lo que su capitán sabía o iba a estar dispuesto a compartir con ellos.

―Todo va bien por ahora ―habló Kitou cuando el grupo de Kumo ingresó al edificio del Hokage tal y como había sido previsto―. Esperemos que siga así y que se retiren en el menor tiempo posible de la villa.

x x

El equipo de Kakashi vigiló su zona asignada por periodos de doce horas intercaladas con descansos de seis por seis días sin ningún contratiempo, a pesar de esto estaban obligados a emitir informes bastante específicos sobre todo lo que vieran aunque no representara peligro. Las negociaciones con Kumo estaban por acabar y Konoha regresaría a la rutina tras ponerle un fin definitivo a la tercera guerra ninja.

Los ANBU asignados a la vigilancia no podían retornar a sus hogares durante la duración de la misión, estaban obligados a utilizar los cuarteles para sus periodos de descanso y redacción de sus informes. Esto buscaba poder tener a disposición a cualquier miembro de los enmascarados en caso fuera necesario que se acercara a especificar algo de su reporte que pudiese considerarse sospechoso, no podían perder tiempo buscando efectivos por toda la villa.

A Yugao la falta de descanso adecuado parecía no agotarla de la misma manera que al resto de su equipo; al contrario mantenía a su cuerpo alerta y lleno de energía. Esto hacía que la kunoichi no pudiera retirarse a dormir rápidamente como el resto de sus compañeros y capitán, obligándola a tomarse un periodo de tiempo de su descanso en agotar físicamente su cuerpo.

El cuartel tenía salas de entrenamiento internas, en ellas se entrenaban habilidades mucho más sutiles que los explosivos ninjutsus que muchos ninja usaban. Ahí era donde Yugao aprovechaba para practicar sus técnicas de espada y pensaba, muy en su interior, que sería interesante que alguno de los shinobi extranjeros se volviera hostil. Era sabido que en Kumo el arte de la espada era una habilidad bastante practicada.

Ese día, cuando sintió con satisfacción como el cansancio inundaba su cuerpo, dio por concluido su entrenamiento. Al salir para dirigirse a su habitación asignada, se encontró con un shinobi frente a ella que venía en dirección contraria y casi la choca cuando ambos trataron de pasar a la vez por la puerta. Yugao dio un hábil paso hacia atrás y evitó el choque. Al elevar la vista para reclamar no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto confundida, al frente de ella estaba un muchacho de apariencia enfermiza, con unas marcadas ojeras.

―¿Quieres que te busque un médico? ―atinó a preguntar al ver su estado, pero recibió como respuesta una carcajada―. ¿Me puedes decir qué te parece gracioso?

―Perdón, ya debería estar acostumbrado a que me digan cosas como esa ―contestó el joven antes de toser fuertemente hacia un costado―. Es crónico, no hay mucho que un médico pueda hacer, o al menos hasta ahora no han podido.

―Oh ―articuló sin saber qué más decir. Casi de forma automática volvió a observar al muchacho que tenía en frente; llevaba el uniforme ANBU, aunque como ella, estaba sin la máscara―. ¿Eres ANBU?

―Sí ―respondió él, sabía bien por qué lo preguntaba, la mayoría de ANBUs, por no decir todos, no tenían esa apariencia―. Si tienes dudas podemos usar la sala para quitártelas ―ofreció él con tranquilidad.

―No, no es necesario…

―Gekkou Hayate ―se presentó tras toser nuevamente.

―Ah… ―Yugao no entendía por qué se había presentado y honestamente no sabía si debía de decirle su nombre.

Pero el destino decidió por ella y antes de que alguno pudiera volver a hablar un ligero silbido recorrió los corredores del cuartel ANBU movilizándolos a todos. Algo había ocurrido en Konoha y por el sonido utilizado se trataba de algo muy grave.

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado, no es difícil establecer en qué momento está la historia y qué es lo que provocó revuelo al final. Esta vez un poco más de espacio para Yugao y bueno Hayate. Aún estoy pensando cómo darles personalidades más juveniles y de menos experiencia sin quitar lo que son como adultos. Es complicado ya que aquí son adolecentes.

Comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last mission**

Capítulo 04

* * *

Un silencio desagradable se había apoderado de Konoha: las calles estaban casi vacías y muy pocos negocios se encontraban abiertos a pesar de que recién había anochecido. De las alegres decoraciones que se colocaron en la aldea para la firma de paz casi no quedaba nada, sólo algunos restos de papeles coloridos siendo arrastrados por el viento o alguna linterna festiva solitaria que golpeteaba contra el poste del que estaba colgada, completamente olvidada.

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde que toda la cuidadosa planificación para la firma de paz se desmoronó. El líder del grupo enviado por Kumo logró burlar la seguridad e infiltrarse en la residencia Hyuuga tratando de raptar a la hija de la cabeza de la familia. Hiashi detectó al intruso a tiempo, pero el rápido enfrentamiento acabó con el ninja extranjero muerto y con eso las esperanzas de paz destrozadas.

En uno de los pocos negocios abiertos, un anciano cocinero terminaba de preparar las órdenes de _Yakitori_ para sus únicos tres clientes. Fuera del pedido ninguno de los tres había hablado, se les veía pensativos y el hombre no se extrañó por eso, eran shinobis, las repercusiones de lo ocurrido con los ninjas de Kumo caerían sobre ellos antes que sobre el resto de habitantes de Konoha.

El hombre de cabellera canosa sirvió los platos y tras unos instantes se alejó lo más posible de sus comensales, reconociendo que no deseaban hablar con alguien tan cerca de ellos.

―No puedo creer que nos mandara a descansar en un momento así ―protestó Tenzou, tomando uno de los palillos de su plato y jalando un pedazo de carne con los dientes. Hasta el momento todas sus ideas sobre cómo sería su vida de ANBU estaban completamente equivocadas.

―Nos van a asignar algo ―comentó Yugao, sin tocar aún su comida, para luego dirigir la mirada a su otro compañero de equipo―. ¿Lo van a hacer, no?

―Es lo más probable ―contestó el mayor de los shinobi en un tono tranquilizador. Aunque no lo expresara abiertamente se podía ver cierta incertidumbre en los ojos de la kunoichi.

―Pero Kakashi senpai nos indicó que nos vayamos a descansar a nuestras casas. Si nos iba a dar algo no tenía que hacer eso ―replicó Tenzou con pesadez, no comprendía a su capitán en absoluto―. Pensaba que siendo ANBU podría salir de Konoha ―añadió en voz baja, decepcionado.

―Aún no deben saber qué nos van a asignar y no nos quieren por los alrededores ―comentó Kitou, animándose a tocar su comida finalmente. Sus dos compañeros estaban dejando que sus inseguridades afloraran demasiado, no habían cometido ningún error, no los estaban castigando, era procedimiento normal que Kakashi no les diera explicaciones sino órdenes.

―¿Y esa manía por salir de Konoha? ―preguntó Yugao arqueando una ceja, viendo como a pesar de sus quejas el apetito de Tenzou no parecía estar dañado―. No es que no me agrade la idea, pero parece que eso fuera lo que más te interesa. Cuando salgamos no va a ser por diversión o para conocer lugares.

―Pero vamos a salir… ―respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yugao y Kitou sólo lo observaron en silencio. Durante la semana de entrenamiento las habilidades del elemento madera de Tenzou salieron a relucir y con eso muchas preguntas. Kakashi fue quien respondió las interrogantes, pero de forma superficial y con un mensaje tácito ordenándoles no ahondar en el asunto, sobretodo que no volvieran a repetir el nombre de Orochimaru en relación al tema. Lo que quedaba claro era que Tenzou deseaba libertad y aunque no era un prisionero en Konoha, el mundo detrás de las paredes que protegían la aldea lo llamaba y el tener que realizar misiones peligrosas para conseguirlo le parecía un precio más que justo.

―¡Esto es culpa de los Uchiha! ―soltó de golpe el muchacho, sujetando su cabeza por la frustración. Necesitaba un culpable―. Seguro que se les escapó por soberbios, creyendo que nadie puede tocarle los talones al clan y mucho menos escaparse con ellos vigilando ―agregó, refiriéndose al shinobi de Kumo que murió a manos de Hyuuga Hiashi―. Ese clan está lleno de idiotas.

―No todos los Uchiha son así ―replicó la kunoichi de inmediato―. Obito no era así… ―agregó casi en un susurro.

―¿Conociste a Obito? ―preguntó con interés Kitou, ignorando por completo a Tenzou que no tenía idea de quién estaban hablando.

―Era un poco extraño, sobre todo para ser Uchiha, siempre lo veía ayudando a mi vecina con sus bolsas ―explicó, ruborizándose un poco. Había cruzado saludos con él por mera educación, pero su vecina siempre le comentaba lo atento y agradable que era el muchacho―. Sé que Kakashi senpai estuvo en el mismo equipo que él.

El ninja médico observó a la muchacha en silencio y con mucha curiosidad; el tono rosado de sus mejillas dejaban claro que para ella Obito no fue simplemente el agradable joven que ayudaba a su vecina. Debía de haber tenido unos nueve años cuando él murió, lo más probable es que le hubiera gustado.

―¿Y alguno sabe cómo fue que Kakashi senpai logró volverse capitán? ―interrumpió Tenzou al ver que habían dejado de hablar, tratando de llevar la conversación a un tema que le interesaba.

―Creo que por una misión en el país de la nieve ―respondió Kitou cuando notó las miradas curiosas de sus dos compañeros sobre él. Gracias a su profesión se había relacionado con mucha gente y el ser mayor que ellos le proporcionaba amigos en puestos con acceso a información, amigos que a veces soltaban algún comentario que no debían.

x x

El intercambio de palabras había terminado varios minutos antes, quedando en su lugar gritos e insultos escupidos por varios integrantes de las células en conflicto. La situación estaba al límite, Kakashi estaba seguro que pronto se saldría de control y habría un enfrentamiento entre la policía militar de Konoha y los ANBU. Uchiha Fugaku había quedado en silencio cuando los insultos iniciaron, al igual que Himura Danzou, pero a pesar de esto podía percibirse que en el instante en que el primer golpe o shuriken fuera lanzado esos dos estarían uno sobre él otro. Si el conflicto aún no había pasado a lo físico era porque los presentes eran shinobis con experiencia, capitanes ANBU y altos rangos de la policía militar, pero sólo hacía falta que uno perdiera el control para que el resto lo siguiera.

El ambiente en el que se encontraban no era favorable para disipar la agresividad, sino al contrario, los cuarteles ANBU se caracterizaban por ser espacios sombríos y cerrados. La cantidad de shinobis en la habitación tampoco ayudaba, eran demasiados como para estar cómodos en una situación tan tensa. La temperatura aumentaba a la vez que el aire se volvía más denso y los ánimos seguían acalorándose.

Kakashi se encontraba apoyado contra una de las esquinas de la habitación, pero era consciente que eso no lo mantendría al margen. En ese momento no importaba si se trataba de ANBUs bajo servicio de Danzou o directamente bajo órdenes del Hokage, era un conflicto entre los enmascarados como grupo y los Uchiha.

―¿Por qué no asumen sus responsabilidades? ―gritó fuertemente un ANBU dirigiéndose a Fugaku, su potente voz sobresalió entre el resto. Kakashi lo conocía, no era parte de la división de Danzou, era uno de los capitanes que más tiempo tenía en actividad, uno de esos pocos shinobis que habían conseguido sobrevivir luego de décadas de servicio―. ¡Nunca es culpa de ustedes! ―espetó acercándose bruscamente al líder del clan Uchiha, entrando en un terreno peligroso: no se estaba refiriendo sólo al problema actual con Kumo.

Dos miembros del clan se interpusieron en su camino, determinados a no dejar que se acercara a Fugaku. Fue entonces cuando todo explotó gracias a una frase lanzada con mucho resentimiento, despertando una herida que no había siquiera comenzado a sanar a pesar de los tres años que llevaba abierta.

―¿¡Dónde estaban cuando atacó el Kyuubi!?

Como reacción inmediata todo quedó en total silencio y los ojos de todos los presentes del clan Uchiha se tornaron rojos. La respuesta a esto sólo se sintió el sonido de las espadas de los ANBU desenvainándose velozmente.

No llegó a darse un enfrentamiento; en ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe frenando el impulso de los shinobi. El tercer Hokage se encontraba de pie en el marco, observando severamente a los presentes, en silencio, esperando que las espadas volvieran a sus fundas y que los múltiples sharingan se desactivaran.

―No los convoqué para esto ―habló cuando la calma regresó, ingresando lentamente a la habitación seguido por ambos miembros del consejo―. Se ha llegado a una solución con Kumo ―explicó seriamente, demasiado serio considerando que en esencia era una buena noticia.

―¿Hemos aceptado sus términos? ―cuestionó Danzou clavando la mirada sobre el Hokage.

x x

Los bosques alrededor de Konoha eran conocidos por ser densos y oscuros en la noche, ideales para ocultarse y hacer seguimiento a algún objetivo, pero no el lugar más adecuado para recibir información sobre una misión. A pesar de esto, los integrantes de tres escuadrones ANBU se encontraban esperando indicaciones cerca del camino, a poco más de un kilómetro de la aldea. Sus respectivos capitanes aún no llegaban, no tenían idea de qué trataría la misión.

Los tres subordinados de Kakashi esperaban juntos, observando con cierta curiosidad a sus nuevos compañeros de misión a través de sus máscaras. Uno de los equipos estaba conformado por tres integrantes jóvenes, como ellos, el otro en cambio tenía cuatro miembros que parecían ser mayores y más experimentados.

Un ligero sonido viniendo por el camino desde Konoha provocó que todos los enmascarados se prepararan, algo venía desde su aldea, pronto se enterarían qué debían hacer. Podían distinguirse los pasos de numerosas personas, pero ese no era el sonido principal, al parecer una carreta tirada por algún animal también se acercaba.

A los pocos minutos se pudo distinguir una luz por el camino, era una lámpara colgando de una carretilla de dos ruedas tirada por un musculoso caballo. A los costados se encontraban tres enmascarados, los capitanes de los equipos ANBUs y detrás, en silencio, un grupo de personas vestidas de negro. La escena era peculiar, la carretilla llevaba un ataúd cerrado y quienes formaban parte de la pequeña procesión eran miembros del clan Hyuuga, sus ojos sin pupila de color perla y largos cabellos oscuros no dejaban duda. Todos llevaban la frente vendada, reconociéndolos como parte de la rama secundaria del clan.

―Hasta aquí pueden acompañarnos ―habló uno de los ANBU que venía con la comitiva, dirigiéndose a los Hyuuga. Los miembros del clan asintieron en silencio y tras observar por unos momentos el ataúd, se retiraron.

―Nuestra misión es escoltar el cuerpo hasta la frontera del país de las nubes ―habló otro de los capitanes, el que parecía estar a cargo de todo, bajo la mirada atenta del gran grupo de enmascarados―. Existe una gran posibilidad de que pueda presentarse una situación hostil, por eso se han asignado tres escuadrones.

Durante la explicación detallada de la ruta y el tiempo que tomaría la misión, dado que llevaban un cuerpo inerte jalado por un animal, las miradas de los miembros más jóvenes no podían mantenerse alejadas del ataúd. Iban a entregar el cuerpo de un Hyuuga a Kumo, eso era definitivo por la comitiva que estuvo presente momentos antes.

―Es lo que pidió el Raikage a cambio de no romper el tratado ―soltó el shinobi que estaba explicando la misión al ver que los más jóvenes no podían contener el instinto de curiosidad.

―¿Hyuuga Hiashi-sama? ―se atrevió a preguntar un ANBU joven para luego aclarar su garganta y ser reconocido de inmediato por Yugao como el muchacho que conoció días atrás en el cuartel de los ANBU.

―¿Acaso viste a la familia principal? ―replicó con molestia el shinobi.

―¿Su hermano? ―inquirió Kitou en voz baja. No era secreto que la cabeza de la familia Hyuuga tenía un hermano gemelo, Hizashi, ni tampoco que la rama secundaria estaba ahí para defender a la rama principal.

―Cumplió con su deber y ahora nosotros debemos cumplir el nuestro ―soltó Kakashi, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, al ver las reacciones de su equipo. No habían emitido sonido, pero estaba consciente que ninguno vería la acción como correcta, él mismo no lo veía así, pero órdenes eran órdenes y la paz que tanto anhelaba Konoha dependía de ellos.

x x

Solos hubieran podido llegar a la frontera del país de las nubes en poco más de tres días, pero llevando el cuerpo de Hyuuga Hizashi el trayecto tomó más de una semana. Los shinobi no necesitaban rutas marcadas para movilizarse, pero el ataúd sí, además la velocidad del caballo con su carga era bastante inferior a la de un ninja en misión.

Los días y noches fueron difíciles, debían de proteger el ataúd, cualquiera que quisiera que Kumo y Konoha no entraran en paz podía tratar de atacar. El escuadrón perteneciente al líder de la misión optó por usar una ilusión sobre la carretilla y el _henge_ para verse como campesinos. Los otros dos equipos se mantuvieron distribuidos en el área vigilando que nada sospechoso se acercara.

Así, al décimo día llegaron al punto de encuentro.

Kakashi observó con cautela al grupo de Kumo, ellos estaban esperándolos. Eran doce shinobis visibles y podía suponer que debían de haber más en las cercanías, no tenían superioridad numérica a pesar de las apariencias, de eso estaba seguro.

Una kunoichi llamó su atención de inmediato. El grupo de Kumo estaba conformado por shinobis adultos y visiblemente marcados por la guerra, sus cicatrices y miradas contaban bastante bien la historia de una participación activa. Pero el cuerpo aparentemente intacto y mirada serena de una muchacha rubia desentonaba de inmediato con sus compañeros. La joven debía de estar rondando su edad, tenía el cabello rubio y lacio sujetado en una pequeña cola. Su ropa resaltaba sobre el resto de ninjas de Kumo, a pesar de llevar el traje de la villa oculta entre las nubes no estaba utilizando el chaleco y llevaba un llamativo cinturón rojo.

El líder de la misión se acercó a uno de los ninjas de Kumo e iniciaron unas conversaciones.

Kakashi podía sentir lo tenso del ambiente, todos los presentes estaban listos para atacar, todos parecían estar esperando lo peor. Todos menos la kunoichi rubia, ella parecía estar ajena a las preocupaciones. Se le veía confiada, pero no parecía confianza en la diplomacia, más bien era confianza en sí misma, algo que no le daba una buena impresión. La joven no parecía una kunoichi experimentada, de todos los presentes ella debería ser de las más preocupadas.

Pero el joven capitán ANBU no tuvo más tiempo para preocuparse por la kunoichi de la otra nación. A los pocos minutos de intercambios entre el líder de Kumo con el ANBU de Konoha, el ataúd fue entregado y con eso el acuerdo entre ambas naciones sellado con la sangre de Hizashi Hyuuga.

* * *

La misión de Kakashi en el país de la nieve, con la que aquí se volvió capitán, es referencia a la primera película de Naruto. Si las matemáticas no me fallaron debería encajarme bien en mi línea de tiempo. Yugito, para quienes no reconocen a la rubia, es una jinchuriki adolecente, en su mente si algo pasaba se comía a los enemigos xD

Como ya había comentado, no esperen eventos que los sorprendan mucho, quiero poner detalles que lo hagan, pero no pienso inventarme una guerra completa o algún evento a gran escala. Me estoy manejando con los sucesos que sé son canon, pero que nunca se tocaron a fondo o aún hay sitio para poner más cosas.

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, y me disculpo por el retraso, pero el mundo real ha decidido que no me dejará ser una escritora de fanfics feliz y constante.


End file.
